


A Feral Wolfpup

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dathomirian, Gen, Mother Talzin - Freeform, Nightsister Temple, Nightsisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: AU:  Shortly after Darth Maul’s failure on the planet Naboo and the Jedi Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, his younger brothers Feral and Savage Opress were taken in by Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters.  The youngest brother Feral was placed into stasis at the age of five standard years as a bargaining chip against his older brothers, where he remained until he was discovered by General Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and the Wolfpack.
Relationships: Feral & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Sky Wars Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	A Feral Wolfpup

***

(Nightsister Temple)

Commander Wolffe was silent as he followed the hidden stairwell down into the depths of the Nightsister Temple, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing this and that he should’ve headed toward the gunship with the rest of his men, but he still had time since Generals Koon and Kenobi were still speaking with Mother Talzin. He was startled by the lights suddenly coming on as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around and was drawn toward the rooms only possession, a lone stasis chamber.

He walked toward it and was stunned to see a Zabrak male, who couldn’t have been more than five standard years at the most. He was drawn away from his musing by the crackling of his comm, “Wolffe, get to the evac!” ordered Cody, “Grievous just showed up!” Wolffe growled at the mention of the Sith General, “So, the Nightsisters betrayed us?” he shook his head as he turned slightly to head back toward the stairwell, but paused as he twisted to look back at the stasis chamber in deep thought.

***

(Gunship)

Cody scanned the evac point for Wolffe and sighed in relief when he spotted his fellow Commander sprinting for the waiting gunship, “Took you long enough!” Cody yelled as Wolffe brushed by him with a bundle in his arms, “What…?” Cody jumped onboard about him and waved for the running Generals to hurry onboard. “Generals!”

“Ace, take off now!” ordered Obi Wan as he and Plo stood next to the Marshall Commander silently.

“Ah, sirs?” Boost called out in concern.

“What is it, Boost?” questioned Plo as he glanced toward the clone.

Boost merely pointed at Wolffe and the now awaken Zabrak male in his arms.

“Hello, little one,” Obi Wan smiled as the youngling tried to merge into Wolffe’s armor.

“I see, that the good Commander decided to bring you along,” Plo commented as he gave his Commander a questioning gaze, as he moved forward in order to touch the child in greeting, but was greeted by a push of raw power as the youngling jolted in fright in Wolffe’s arms. “I see,” he exchanged amused glances with his fellow Council member they realized that the youngling was a Force user.

“I thought that male Dathomirians don’t have the Force?” questioned Obi Wan as he gazed at the child in amazement.

“According to the Nightsisters they don’t,” Plo replied grimly.

“Their mean,” piped up an unknown voice, “They took me and Savage from our village.”

“They did?” Obi Wan asked as he ensured not to make any sudden movements toward the youngling.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he started to trace the patterns on Wolffe’s armor, “Savage was taken as a replacement,” he frowned as he struggled with the memories, “they said I was a sacrifice,” he looked down at that, so he missed the flash of horror on the Jedi Masters faces.

“Do you know why they wanted your brother?” Plo asked softly over the hum of the landing gunship.

“Sidious wanted a new imprentice,” he repeated as he frowned, “he said that we owed him since our brother failed.”

“An apprentice?” Obi Wan’s eyes widen in realization, “was your brother’s name Maul?”

The yellow and black Dathomirian nodded in agreement, “Savage said he was killed by a Jedi,” he glanced at the lightsabers on their belts, “Are you Jedi?”

“Yes, little one,” Plo replied as the gunship powered down, yet no one made any move to debark the ship, “but we WILL NOT harm you,” he swore as he glanced toward his Commander who had tighten his hold on the youngling at the news that the Jedi had killed the brother.

“Promise?” he asked as he shifted uneasily in Wolffe’s hold.

“Yes, little one,” Plo ensured, he gestured toward his silent Commander, “I believe that the good Commander won’t let anyone bring any harm to you.”

At that comment Feral leaned back to look at Wolffe’s helmet in thought, “Promise?”

“I promise,” Woffe was started when the youngling leapt up and wrapped his arms around his neck in thanks, “Ah, kid…”

“What is your name, little one?” questioned Obi Wan softly as Cody moved to stand next to his General.

“Feral,” came the mumbled reply as he tighten his hold more and refused to let go when Ends, the Wolfpack’s medic tried to get him to come to him.

“Commander, please bring Feral to medbay,” Ends ordered as he gave up as he joined the other Clones in disembarking from the gunship.

“Commander, please take your little wolfpup to medbay,” Plo struggled to remain passive as he and Obi Wan watched the usually stannic Commander depart the gunship with the youngling dangling from his neck.

“Cody, please help Wolffe keep an eye on the youngling,” Obi Wan directed, he managed to hold in his laughter until both Commanders were out of their line of sight before bursting into laughter along with Plo.

***

(Jedi Temple)

The gathered Masters were silent at the sight in front of them, the young Dathomirian that they were all in awe of had refused to enter the Council Chambers without Commander Wollfe, so he had entered the Chambers with the youngling and had then departed once he had ensured that Master Koon had the boy’s attention. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for the youngling to realized that he had left and Feral had been mutinous in his silence, he didn’t want to speak to any of the Jedi, even Master Koon and Master Kenobi, until finally Master Kenobi had summoned Commander Wolffe back into the Council Chambers, at his arrival, Feral had made a break for him and bracketed his arms around the Commander’s leg and had refused to let go, “Hello,” he mumbled back as he felt Wolffe’s hand on the back of his head.

“Hello, little one,” Yoda started as he studied the Zabrak male who was currently bracketed to the Commander’s leg. “Good to meet you, it is.”

“Hello, Master,” Feral commented as he felt Wolffe squeezed his shoulder when he hadn’t responded to the greeting from the Grand Master.

“Speak, you do!” crackled Yoda, highly amused that the youngling refused to speak to any of the gathered Masters instead wanting the usually fearful Commander Wolffe at his side, “Made a friend, you have.”

Feral nodded, as he kept his arms around Wolffe, refusing to let go even though Wolffe was trying to get him to let go of his leg, “I like Wolffe,” he mumbled under his breathe.

“Is that so?” Yoda smiled as they slowly worked to get the youngling out of his shell as they asked him about his home world as well as about his brothers, Maul and Savage.

As they started to wrap up their questions for Feral, a final question still needed to be asked, “A Jedi, you wish to be?” questioned Master Yoda as he tilted his head as he gazed at the youngling, who had gradually gotten over his fear of the gathered Masters.

“Do I have to hurt anyone?” he questioned as he traced started to trace patterns on Wolffe’s armor.

“No, little one,” Yoda replied as he felt his entire age at the weary question coming from the youngling.

“I’d like to be a Jedi,” he stated clearly as he relaxed against Wolffe.

“Then a Jedi, you shall be,” Master Windu replied as his hologram image flickered slightly.

***


End file.
